Forever Tragic
by josver
Summary: Porque al decidir pelear contra el bioterrorismo, renunciaron a muchas cosas. Desde su paz hasta sus deseos más egoístas. La tragedia siempre les persigue mientras su única opción es seguir luchando. Serie de Historias Individuales de distintos personajes de RE. Varias parejas.


_**FOREVER TRAGIC**_

 **Resumen: Porque al decidir pelear contra el bioterrorismo, renunciaron a muchas cosas. Desde su paz hasta sus deseos más egoístas. La tragedia siempre los persiguen mientras su única opción es seguir luchando.**

 _Esta historia se centra en la relación de hermanos de Chris y Claire, y una pequeña referencia al Cleon. Ocurre en el espacio de tiempo después de RE 4. Me gustaría saber lo que opinan no prometo actualizar pronto pero sus comentarios significarían mucho y me dejarían saber si vale la pena continuarlo. Una disculpa por adelantado por cualquier error._

 **Recomendación Musical: Amy-Green Day**

 **watch?v=JVP6h9NBFh4** _La escuchaba mientras lo escribi :3_

 _ **1.-**_

El cuerpo en medio de la habitación temblaba con sollozos reprimidos, mientras descendía en la tina de impecable porcelana blanca. Las diferentes contusiones en el cuerpo núbil de la mujer eran resaltadas agresivamente por las luces fluorescentes del lujoso baño. No importaba lo suntuoso que era la habitación del hotel, era imposible evitar lo dolorosa que le parecía esa escena. Con infinito dolor vio a la joven pelirroja recostar su maltrecho cuerpo bajo el agua, moviéndose cada cierto tiempo, sin encontrar una posición cómoda debido a los cortes aún sangrantes y las costillas fracturadas.

La vio por fin simplemente sentarse en medio de la gran bañera, abrazando sus piernas y con su rostro en medio de estas. Una posición que recordaba de su niñez, esta hablaba de profunda agonía y sufrimiento, como cuándo sus padres murieron. La ironía abundaba, la misma situación y la misma postura. Eran muy pocas las veces que él la había visto así: derrotada, sin ninguna esperanza o deseo de continuar. La irregularidad de estos momentos le dejaba sin idea de cómo actuar adecuadamente, y siempre con un mal sabor de boca.

El ver a su querida hermana así era simplemente insoportable, se sentía como ver caer un gigante en medio de la batalla. Una batalla en la que él la involucro sin querer hacerlo. La culpa era algo que le estaba asfixiando lentamente, él se encontraba sentado en un banquillo cerca de la bañera, esperando que el muro de contención se rompiera para poder recoger los pedazos. Toda su postura indicaba derrota como la de ella, esta noche habían sido heridos de la forma más cruel.

Miro como el cuerpo de su hermana temblaba todavía en la bañera, y no le costó mucho reconocer los signos del derrumbe total de Claire. Miro como apretaba el pequeño disco de plata que le fue dado en el hospital, la mente de él no pudo dejar de pensar que era como un mórbido regalo de consolación dado por la enfermera. Pero lo agradeció por el momento, al ver como ella se aferraba a este hasta que una pequeña gota de sangre salió de su palma.

Y por fin vino lo que él estaba esperando, a pesar de lo doloroso de la situación no fue ningún gemido gutural o grito desesperado que dio comienzo a las lágrimas. No, fue mucho peor. Una inhalación sobresaltada que solo podía entenderse como si la realidad golpeara a la joven pelirroja como una bola de demolición y dejara solo piezas destrozadas.

Se acerco rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos, sin importarle que acaba de entrar al agua con la ropa puesta o que él también sentía el fino control sobre sus emociones resquebrajarse, con cada lagrima derramada por Claire. La vida era una perra irónica ahí se encontraban ellos en la misma posición que en su infancia después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, volviendo a llorar por un miembro de su pequeña familia.

Claire lloraba con todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos, espalda, y manos que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse al cuello de Chris temblaban, mientras él la abraza con fuerza. Ambos intentando buscar el poco consuelo que le permitía la compañía del otro. Fue hasta que el sonido de metal chocando contra la cerámico que se separaron, ella empezó a buscar desesperada la pequeña medalla entre el agua espumosa.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto. - La voz quebradiza de su hermana repetía una y otra vez. - No lo sabía, no lo sabía, juro que no lo sabía. - La desesperación aumentaba cada que repetía esa corta oración, mientras el agua salía y golpeaba el suelo bajo la bañera.

— ¡Tranquila, Claire! Por Dios, CALMATE…por favor. -El pánico y angustia en su vos hizo que tomara su mano entre una de las suyas para evitar que se dañara, mientras con la otra buscaba con cuidado la pequeña medalla que había caído.

El metal hizo contacto con su mano, le fue muy fácil sacarla. La figura que se encontraba enfrente era de algún Santo de esa ciudad, lo importante se encontraba detrás engravado. La fecha de hace 2 días atrás y un nombre que le hizo derrumbarse.

 _Christopher Scott Redfield_

Ahora fue su turno de sostener la pequeña pieza metálica en sus manos con la suficiente fuerza para que los pequeños relieves de la figura de aquel santo le hicieran sangrar la palma. No recordaba cómo se llamaba solo recordaba que era reconocido como el santo de los no natos, y el solo pensarlo hizo que su corazón se volviera a romper.

— Hubiera sido hermoso, como tú cuando naciste. -Su voz era apenas un suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla con un moretón de Claire mirando los mismos ojos que él veía todos los días en el espejo. -Un dolor de cabeza cuando estabas enferma, una sonrisa desdentada que derretía cualquier corazón. Simplemente imposible de no amar.

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Claire, pero el sintió como aquellas palabras le calentaban el corazón.

— Hubiera tenido la risa más hermosa, del tipo que siempre te haría reír porque hubiera sido tan malditamente contagiosa. Pero siempre reservaría una específicamente para ti porque no habría alguien más importante para él. – Mientras más hablaba la imagen mental de un niño pequeño se hacía más nítida en su mente. – Nosotros siempre habríamos salido a jugar, habría hecho de él el mejor bateador del mundo. Y tú un pequeño corre riesgos en una bicicleta con ruedas de entrenamiento. Además, tendría que enseñarle como defenderse porque probablemente tendría tu cabello de zanahoria.

— O el rubio afeminado de su padre. - El comentario fue hecho en voz baja pero enseguida cambio el ambiente a uno incómodo.

Chris le mostro la medalla en la palma de su mano a Claire, y ella en vez de tomarla. Dejo su mano en la de él apretándola con fuerza.

— Si, tal vez. –Habló por fin Chris. – Pero eso lo habría hecho solo un objetivo más de burlas porque todos los niños intentarían que deje de ser perfecto, siempre en su lugar.

Claire tubo una pequeña explosión de risa que desencadeno en llanto. Sintió frio debido a su ropa empapada, y decidió que era hora de salir de aquella bañera. Tomo a Claire en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, dejándola sobre la cama sin importarle que mojara esta. Al fin y al cabo, TerraSave había asegurado una gran suite para su mejor agente que había sufrido heridas en batalla, en un país tan lejano de casa como era España.

Escogió una bata del mostrador que colgaba en el armario del baño, volvió y cubrió el cuerpo de su hermana con esta. Ella todavía seguía llorando de forma casi histérica. Volvió a cargarla y la coloco en medio de la cama, una vez cubierta se alejó con la intención de cambiarse.

— Por favor, no me dejes sola.

— Nunca, Claire Bebe, nunca.

Al poco tiempo se encontró junto a ella en la cama mirándose a los ojos sin hablar solo disfrutando la compañía. Decidió ser quien traería el gran elefante rosado en la habitación.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir?

— No. – La respuesta fue segura y rápida. – No puedo causarle el mismo dolor que siento en este momento. En la ignorancia esta la felicidad, suelen decir.

— Pero Claire…

—Ella todavía está viva, él la encontró aquí en España ¿Lo sabias? Es una espía – No fue necesario aclarar quién era ella. – Él no podía con la emoción que llamó para contármelo. A su mejor amiga, a la chica con la que tuvo sexo hace más de tres meses y que después denomino como un error. La alegría lo superaba tanto me llamo aun cuando estuvo evitándome por tres meses, pero por ella olvido todo. Incluso que ella ayudo a Wesker.

La vio agachar la mirada y como su cuerpo volvía a sacudirse con los sollozos contenidos.

—Siempre supe que era un premio de consolación. –Dijo esto con un suspiro de derrota. – No quiero que mi bebe sea considerado un error. No podría superarlo.

Él la volvió abrazar y dejo que siguiera llorando porque era lo que necesitaba. Y el sentirla todavía viva, era lo que él necesitaba para recuperar su equilibrio perdido desde que la llamada de un hospital en Barcelona le había dicho que su hermana fue víctima de un ataque, pero aún más necesitaba recuperarse de haber perdido a otro miembro de su familia debido al bioterrorismo. Su sobrino.

Si esta vez habían sido heridos, pero no fueron derrotados.

 ** _!Gracias por leer¡_**


End file.
